Mariposas y huracanes
by kastiyana
Summary: Él con su sola presencia podía ponerla furiosa, haciéndola reaccionar de modos inesperados. Comparar cualquier experiencia, recuerdo, o incluso la dulce tranquilidad del olvido con lo que pasaba por su mente y su cuerpo cuando se trataba de Alfred era como comparar el dulce frufrú de un panal de mariposas con el paso de un huracán. (USxfem!UK- Regalo para MyobiXHitachiin)


**Nota: **Sé que a Krizz le gusta más el nombre Rose, pero a mí se me hace nombre de niña linda y Alice, nombre de niña inteligente, por eso se Alice in wonderland. Esa Alice es un símbolo de la curiosidad y del querer preguntarse y descubrir, y por eso mi fem! Inglaterra se llama así. Feliz cumpleaños querida. Este es para ti.

**000**

**Mariposas y Huracanes**

_Todo lo que piensas que sabes es errado  
y todo lo que piensas que tenías se ha ido  
ciertas cosas se ponen feas cuando se piensa demasiado  
y escarbar los pensamientos los convierte en cosas que no puedes apagar  
todo ha acabado, excepto el llanto  
se ha fundido a negro, estoy harto de tratar _  
(Garbage- It's all over but the crying)

La vida del hombre estaba compuesta de la misma materia que se componen las tragedias, pensaba Alice. En el sentido clásico una tragedia tenía que estar conformada por un personaje con un destino ineludible, que no podía evitar el infortunio sin importar lo que hiciera, condenado a siempre estar rozando sus deseos con sus dedos, ahí tan cercanos, sin jamás realizarlos.

Alice se levantó algo cansada, su cerebro magullado como casi siempre aunque esta vez no recordaba haber soñado ni haberse inquietado de alguna manera durante la noche. A su alrededor todo estaba tal cuál ella lo había dejado, pero en su cabeza parecía que alguien había estado revolviendo con un resorte. Seguro era el estrés; aún no asimilaba bien los ritmos y horarios de la oficina, tan distintos a los de la facultad.

Se levantó a preparar el té, se metió a la ducha, sintió silbar la tetera eléctrica unos segundos antes de que se detuviese sola. Buscó la falda, las medias, los zapatos, el bolso. El monedero... ¿dónde ha dejado el monedero? Sobre el estante de los libros de marketing estaba un monedero púrpura que no parecía combinar con el resto de sus cosas, lo agarró extrañándose de haberlo dejado fuera del bolso. El estrés, pensó nuevamente antes de ponerse una pinza en el largo cabello rubio y sentarse a tomar el té.

Al llegar a su escritorio la secretaria le saludó y le hizo firmar un documento de su planilla de sueldo. Le recordó que tenía una reunión al medio día y una visita de su terapeuta a la hora de almuerzo. Vladimir le había dicho que si necesitaba un terapeuta para estar bien, entonces no valía la pena deslomarse tanto por esa paga, pero Alice le había dicho que valía la pena y que ella sabía que necesitaba estar ocupada porque no sabría qué hacer con ella misma ni cómo soportarse si se veía con demasiado tiempo entre las manos.

La junta directiva fue bien, no tomaron grandes decisiones pero al menos se acordó que imágenes utilizarían para promocionar la nueva línea de cuadernos. A la hora de almuerzo, el Doctor Honda se portó cortés y paciente como siempre. Escuchó mientras la mujer le contaba su rutina, asintiendo con pasivo interés y Alice sentía entonces que el silencio y disposición del oriental eran en realidad lo que le estaban curando el alma. El doctor Honda le ofreció un té de hierbas que él mismo le había traído y le recomendó beber uno antes de dormir, la misma dosis de siempre – una cucharada de hojas en una taza de agua – y acordó cita para una semana más. Recalcando que "Si te sientes desequilibrada por cualquier cosa, me llamas y yo iré a verte, a la hora que sea".

Condujo en el auto por la autopista hacia su hogar en la tarde, deteniéndose solo para llevar algo de cenar. Al tomarse la taza de té, levantó el posavasos para llevarlo a su habitación y descubrió ahí debajo una mancha circular en la madera. Intentó fregar con los dedos pero cayó en cuenta que la madera estaba desteñida y se odió un poco por ser tan descuidada.

000

Esa apacible tranquilidad no había existido siempre en su vida. Cuando niña creció con todos los sobresaltos que los que pudiesen ser ocasionados por su rutina escolar o problemas domésticos con sus hermanos mayores. Pero esos disgustos no habían sido nada. El primer movimiento telúrico significativo lo sintió al ingresar a la universidad cuando François Bonnefoy le tomó la mano para hacerla correr por el pasillo a clases. Su pasividad, la aburrida pasividad de su vida social, se veía interrumpida por apenas un revoloteo en el estómago. Uno en particular que veces resultaba agradable y a veces nauseabundo.

Como desde pequeña se había criado bajo el alero de una familia tradicional y escuchando cuentos de hadas y romances victorianos, no le costó nada identificar esa tibia alegría que le causaba Francis con el amor. Alice se supo enamorada de Francis muy pronto. Se conocían desde que entraron a la facultad y pese a lo fácil que podía resultar meterse en las sábanas del estudiante de sociología, ella nunca lo logró porque François nunca logró verla como una mujer.

Alice consideró que si lograba romper esa imagen de dama que él tenía de ella, si se emborrachaba, si fumaba, se liaba con gente, tal vez...

Igualmente estaba metida en el curso de formación general para aprender francés, porque tal vez eso también ayudaría, aprender la lengua de sus antepasados haría que él la viese distinto, tal vez... pero luego nada salió como debía salir porque él llegó con una chiquilla rubia y silenciosa, ojos violetas, angelical, anunciándola como su novia y entonces Alice supo que no le quedaba nada. Que en su futuro solo figuraban soledades y un curso de francés que lamentaba haber tomado.

Un poco por orgullo, por despecho, por pataleta, describió el curso y tomó el único que había con cupos libres dentro de la oferta de asignaturas generales: Un curso introductorio de Astrofísica impartido por un viejo astrónomo y un estudiante de Ingeniería Aeroespacial que tenía el cargo de profesor adjunto, pero que en realidad llevaba todo el curso sobre sus hombros, según le habían dicho otros que lo habían tomado el semestre pasado.

Era uno de esos geniecillos precoces, hijo del embajador de Estados Unidos. Alfred Jones – había averiguado-. Aunque para entonces ese nombre no significaba nada, no era nadie más que un conjunto de letras que bailaban en los datos de su navegador académico, en el programa del curso y en la cadena de chismes de la facultad de Ciencias Exactas.

La primera vez que el chico tuvo cara y corporeidad para Alice no fue en la primera clase del curso, de hecho. Fue una situación bastante penosa en que ella tomó más ron de la cuenta porque François había llegado con Matilda al Pub donde Alice celebraba su cumpleaños. Y puede que ella sea una niña estudiosa y de buena familia, pero cuando su amigo no es capaz de darse cuenta de lo insensible que es restregarle en la cara lo feliz que es con otra, de pronto diluirse la sangre en grandes cantidades de alcohol parece una excelente idea.

Alice nunca entendió del todo qué hacía el joven científico ese justamente en ese pub o qué mala moira le hizo tropezarse contra él. El chico le miró desde arriba, detrás de sus anteojos, con sus ojos azul cielo, sus labios finos, su mentón cuadrado, la melena color bronce, vestido en esa camiseta con cuello, de esas que parecen camisas y que Alice siempre encontró muy de niño rico tontorrón. Y Alice igualmente pensó que él tenía una cara de ser muy vainilla y pero lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta igualmente – quizá haciéndose la idea de corromperlo- y lo acercó lo suficiente como para que él sintiera su aliento a alcohol. Y ella supo que él vio todo en sus ojos. Él se pudo enterar de que ella no estaba bien, porque Alice se tambaleaba un poco con sus botines nuevos, sus jeans, su blusa color negro, su cabello rubio en unas coletas que se estaban desarmando, sus ojos verdes con una expresión de alguien que no tiene nada que perder.

Entonces él hizo algo tonto e increíble – del tipo de cosas que Alice luego sabría que él siempre hace -. La invitó a tomar un jugo y la hizo sentarse junto a él en la barra y no se apartó de ella ni siquiera cuando ella intentó besarlo torpemente, colgándose de su cuello y luego la fue a dejar a su casa aunque ella parecía enojada, muy rencorosa porque se sentía doblemente rechazada en una noche y en serio, ¿puede alguien culparla?

Alice pensó que tenía que ser una broma cuando a la tercera clase de Astrofísica llegó el mismo chiquillo, con los mismos ojos de cachorro presentándose como el profesor adjunto. Ese día les mostró un power point lleno de imágenes increíbles del universo, explicando entusiasmado mientras los astros proyectados en el telón rebotaban a sus ojos y construían allí en su iris celestes una mini vía láctea.

000

Alice era nueva en Manchester y de ahí se explicaba que su grupo social y su agenta telefónica estuviesen tan vacíos. Ella lo había querido así. Vladimir pasó a ser lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía y solo lo conocía desde hacía unos meses porque se veían en la lavandería dos veces a la semana. Habían hecho la costumbre de ir a tomar un té – no un café, porque ella había arrugado su nariz con un asco que rayaba en el terror- luego del lavado e incluso se habían juntado a veces a ver "Merlín", luego habían hablado de "El señor de los anillos" y "Harry Potter" y Vlad le había presentado a Lukas, que también gustaba de la fantasía y también gustaba de hablar sobre las diferencias de las leyes de los mundos mágicos en distintas novelas y series. Alice les quería porque cuando estaba estresada o confundida, les escribía un mensaje de texto y Lukas le recomendaba tomar una "poción herbovitalizante" como había llamado a las aguas de hierbas del doctor Honda. Vlad simplemente le decía "¡No te dejes torturar por los muggles!".

Hacía un tiempo había comenzado a sonar su móvil, un número desconocido. Kiku le había recomendado no contestarlo, porque aumentaría su ansiedad. Alice obedeció silenciando el aparato y llamando a su amigo mientras se calentaba su comida pre cocinada en el microondas.

-¿Qué haces, Canuto?-

-Frigaru – contestó la voz con acento rumano exagerado a propósito desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Qué elaborado!- resopló ella con un dejo de cinismo mientras rebuscaba por las hojas de té en la alacena.

-Me gusta alimentarme bien – apuntó él. - ¿y tú qué haces?

-Té negro con naranja y lasañas congeladas-

-Eres una vaga-

-No me gusta cocinar-

-Hubieses venido-

-Luego Lukas me diría que no sé ni servirme un plato yo misma y por eso me aprovecho de ti, no gracias-

-Serías la peor alumna en clase de pociones, mi querida Lunática-

-¡Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con ser la mujer lobo!

-Pero lo eres, todas las mujeres se vuelven locas una vez al mes...- ella quiso protestar lo grosero que había sido el comentario, pero Vlad chasqueó la lengua adivinando sus intenciones y cambió el tema rotundamente- oye, Lukas se consiguió una serie con su primo, la queremos ver, si te parece te unes, yo prefiero que vengas, necesitas descansar y te hará bien-

-Debería consultar a Kiku-

-Estoy seguro que tu medimago te va a dejar divertirte, es más, no creo que debas decirle ni nada-

-Está bien, ¿qué veremos?

-Star Trek-

000

Alice era particularmente mala en ciencias. Llegó a pensar que de forma inconsciente se estaba castigando y por eso había tomado la asignatura aquella. Las letras yacían sin significado en las páginas del libro introductorio de Astronomía y decidió que no era mala idea tomar la sugerencia del ayudante y hacerle unas preguntas. Escribió un mail muy cordial y formal, con la pregunta que quería hacer en medio y esperando una escueta respuesta o sugerencia de lectura. A cambio, recibió un simple e informal.

"Estás en la biblioteca de exactas?"

La joven miró por encima de su hombro para cerciorarse que no estaba siendo vigilada.

"Así es", contestó y recibió de inmediato.

"Estoy en la oficina de postgrado, bajo y te respondo tus dudas".

Ella estaba segura que ese tipo de asistencia era absolutamente innecesaria, aun así se cambió desde el área de lectura silenciosa al área de estudio grupal y allí vio al ayudante, caminando entre las mesas y buscando a alguien. Alice le hizo señas con su mano libre. El joven Alfred Jones le sonrió desde lejos y atravesó en unas zancadas en trecho entre ambos.

-Has venido a coger el libro que recomendé.

-Sigo sin entender cómo se mide la edad de las estrellas.

-No voy a preguntar algo tan específico – le aclaró el asistente.

-Pensé que el profesor Tam hacía las preguntas.

Ambos se miraron con un gesto cómplice.

-Claro, el doctor Tam, pero este es un curso de formación general, no un curso de carrera a físicos, así que...a él, solo le interesa que entiendan la relación entre lo que es una galaxia, un sistema planetario y la forma en que los astros se formaron e interactúan, bailando por el universo.

-Bailando... - repitió ella incrédula.

-Claro los movimientos de traslación y rotación, los campos gravitatorios, las trayectorias de los cuerpos celestes, todo es un baile que tiene millones de años y que podemos explicar a partir de teorías y fórmulas.

Y de pronto estaban sentados, de pronto habían pasado tres horas y no se dieron cuenta. De pronto estaban tomando un café en el negocito que estaba a una cuadra de la facultad y él cargaba sus libros hasta que la dejó en el tren.

-Gracias por darte el tiempo.

-No te preocupes, es mi trabajo explicar estas cosas además, me dio gusto, eres la única que ha demostrado interés en querer entender esto.

-Necesito aprobar- se explicó ella.

-Aun así, aunque sea por responsabilidad, normalmente la gente no busca entender lo que no le gusta.

-Te debe encantar la astronomía.

-Yo amo las ciencias – contestó él con resolución - y siempre hay que procurar entender lo que uno ama.

000

-Señorita Kirkland- saludó el oriental a la abogada mientras sacaba algunos artículos de su maleta. Observó los ojos de su paciente, su respiración, le preguntó por su rutina de sueño, por lo que soñaba y finalmente por lo que hacía en su tiempo libre. Pareció satisfecho de ver que tenía amigos nuevos en la ciudad. -No le hace bien aferrarse al pasado.- agregó.

Sacó un paquete de hierbas y las dejó sobre la mesa.

-Ahora tomarás dos cucharadas antes de dormir y una si la necesitas durante el día. Estamos en una parte crucial del tratamiento. Es muy importante que no te contactes con las personas de Londres.

-¿Ni siquiera mis padres?

-Por ahora no, cuando te vuelvas más estable. Ahora haremos unos ejercicios cognitivos, quiero que me digas lo que se te viene a la mente cuando te digo las palabras, ¿lista? - Alice asintió y el siquiatra comenzó

– Pan

-Hamburguesa

-Perro

-Fiel

-Libro

-Ciencia

-Color

-Azul- respondió Alice y Kiku levantó la vista de su libreta mostrando cierta inquietud.

-Televisión.

-Película

-Universo

-Baile

-Ciencia

-Pasión

-Con eso fue suficiente- declaró el doctor con gesto estoico. Alice necesitaba saber qué resultados había obtenido, ¿algo andaba mal con ella de nuevo?- Necesito que me dejes hipnotizarte.

-¿Dije algo malo?, es que... los científicos parecen ser apasionados, locos por lo que hacen, pensé... ¿está mal?

-No, no, todo está dentro de lo normal solo quiero saber el origen de ciertas asociaciones.

Alice agradecía no ser consciente de lo que pasaba cuando Kiku hurgaba en su mente, pero al despertar siempre tenía un grado importante de agotamiento. Ella sabía que no era normal. Nada en ese tratamiento lo era Se recordó entonces que ella misma había pedido ese tratamiento, aunque no podía recordar bien por qué. Kiku le había explicado que era por su estrés, que sufría de angustia y terrores nocturnos y que eso se debía a la presión del nuevo trabajo y la nueva vida lejos de su ciudad natal.

El doctor Honda le había recomendado irse a casa, pero no podía dejar que el cansancio le hiciese plantar a sus amigos. Vladimir la estaba esperando fuera del supermercado y juntos agarraron un carro. Él era más alto que ella, aunque solo un poco, tenía el cabello rubio algo rojizo y los ojos color cobre. Sus caninos puntiagudos eran maliciosos y simpáticos, como su risa. A ella le hacía bien estar con él porque era alegre, protector y de forma inconsciente sentía que necesitaba alguien así en su vida. A él le gustaba estar cerca de ella porque lo hacía poner los pies en la tierra y lo sacaba un poco de su apatía. La gente al verlos se imaginaba de forma lógica que estaban juntos y ellos no lo negaban porque no tenían que darle explicaciones a nadie. Al llegar al pasillo de las bebidas, sincronizadamente, se fueron hacia la góndola de la cerveza y cuando Alice iba a coger las papas fritas envasadas, él le pegó en la mano y anunció.

-Yo haré la comida.

Salieron cargando dos bolsas cada uno y nuevamente el teléfono de ella sonó. Número desconocido.

-¿No vas a contestar?

-No me gusta contestar números desconocidos, me pone nerviosa... Kiku recomendó...

-Ya, ya, tu loquero... Alice, a veces creo que este tratamiento te hace peor, te podrías recuperar si tan solo trabajaras menos y la pasaras mejor.

-No me hace bien tener tiempo libre- repitió ella como un mantra.

-Bien, no insistiré, estás en piloto automático de nuevo, ¿Trajiste tus hierbas?

-Tengo preparado medio litro en el bolso, por si acaso.

-¿Qué carajo es eso de todos modos?- preguntó el rumano mientras levantaba el brazo intentando llamar la atención de un taxi.

-Solo sé es una sustancia inhibidora que me ayuda a ser más receptiva a la terapia cognitiva.

-Mira, no soy un experto, pero estuve leyendo y la terapia cognitiva no contempla el consumo de sustancias o la hipnosis.

-Tal vez no, pero yo sé que estoy mejor que antes.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso si apenas recuerdas cómo era tu vida en Londres?!

-No lo sé, Vlad... solo- El taxi se detuvo y guardaron las bolsas en el maletero. Alice miró a su alrededor. Seguro estaba por sufrir un ataque de angustia porque se sentía observada. Podría jurar que vio un manchón de cabello rubio que la hizo desestabilizarse. Por suerte, la mano firme de su amigo la jaló dentro del vehículo.

Lukas llegó unos minutos después que ellos llegaran al departamento de Vlad, traía consigo una caja de Dvd's y un bote de helado. Se sentaron en el sofá, Alice al medio estiró sus piernas sobre las de Vladimir y terminó recibiendo un masaje de pies. Los primeros episodios de la serie la mantuvieron entretenida, pero a medida que iba avanzando se iba sintiendo incómoda en especial esas escenas plagadas de estrellas. La angustia, el malestar para respirar aumentaba hasta que debió ponerse de pie y encender la luz. Sus dos amigos la observaron, hasta que comprendieron y Lukas comentó.

-Se puso igual que cuando jugamos Calabozos y Dragones.

-Allie, _draga_, ¿estás bien?, escúchame, mierda... está ida, Allie... Lukas, tráeme su bolso – el mentado obedeció. Vladimir se acercó a ella lentamente, como quien aborda a un animal salvaje y la tomó por los hombros para llevarla a su cama. Alice temblaba, con los ojos cerrados y se agarraba la cabeza. - El termo pásamelo, Allie bebe esto, te hará bien... - al oírlo, Alice se aferró al termo como si fuera la fuente de la vida - ¿qué carajo es esto? - se preguntó Vlad algo horrorizado - ¿Está bien que beba tanto?

La mujer se dejó caer sobre el colchón y hasta que estuvo dormida ambos amigos no dejaron el lugar a su lado.

-¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Lukas.

-Se lo prometí y todo, pero... no puedo dejarla estar así, llamaré a su madre.

000

Luego de esa primera instancia de estudio juntos, los e-mails entre ella y Alfred se hicieron frecuentes. Siempre con motivos académicos eso sí. Aun así, a veces se veían en los pasillos y se saludaban. Durante la clase ella comenzó a participar y a convencerse de que después de todo, puede que no fuera una negada para las ciencias.

"Gracias! Alfred, me has salvado, ahora enviaré el ensayo al _doctor Tam_"

"Por qué usas cursiva? Intentas insinuar algo?"

Alice rio al ver esa respuesta en la pantalla de su móvil y contestó.

"¿Me vas a decir que estos trabajos sí van a ser leídos por el doctor Tam?"

"Nope", respondió sinceramente el asistente y agregó. "En serio no quieres que me conecte a Skype para explicarte mejor el concepto de entropía?"

"No es necesario!, ya lo envíe y voy saliendo, hoy es la fiesta de las matrículas en la facultad"

"Qué es eso? O.o"

"Hacemos una fiesta en la facultad de humanidades y con lo que se recauda ayudamos a algunos compañeros a pagar la matrícula en caso de que no les alcance"

"Suena como una buena causa" recibió Alice en su pantalla y posteriormente, "aceptan científicos locos en su fiesta?"

"Absolutamente! Y más si tienen dinero para gastar", eso había sonado feo. Maldición.

"Bien!, Creo tener algo de eso, te veo en un rato ;)"

Puso un emoticón de un guiño. Alice intentó interpretarlo como un gesto amistoso, ¿cómo más interpretar algo así? La primera bebida de la noche la invitó ella, por culpa, pero luego él invito la comida y la segunda ronda de bebidas y ahí ella no tuvo nada que protestar porque él era el hijo de un diplomático y ella la hija de un profesor de escuela con familia numerosa y a punto de jubilarse.

Las bandas eran buenas, pese al sonido acústico y al bajo presupuesto de todo, igualmente la burraranga se fue haciendo más grande a medida que iban bajando los galones de cerveza y Alice agarró a su invitado de la mano para llevarlo a los jardines de la facultad. Ella se abrazó a sí misma instintivamente por el cambio de temperatura al salir y él le pasó su bufanda. Era azul. Olía a colonia.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió venirte a estudiar astronomía a Londres? ¡No se ve nada con estas nubes!

-No estudio astronomía, estudio Ingeniería Aeroespacial, o sea construiré cohetes y aviones... soy ayudante de astrofísica porque me gusta.

-Vaya... entonces no vas a ver estrellas en tu trabajo.

-No, pero bueno, las puedo ver por diversión, además si se pueden ver estrellas desde acá, si tienes un buen telescopio.

-¿Y tienes uno?

-No, pero la universidad sí y tengo acceso con la credencial del profesor Tam.

-Vaya... pase privilegiado.

-Así es... ¿y sabes qué?, deberíamos ir ahora.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó ella incrédula y algo alarmada.

-¡Sí!, ¡ahora!

-Has bebido mucho

-¡Sii! Y me siento libre, vamos, rompamos unas reglas y veamos algunas estrellas.

Se largaron a correr atravesando el parque de la universidad, tomaron un bus y en veinte minutos habían llegado al edificio. Alfred seriamente mostró su credencial al nochero y afortunadamente era una hora razonable, las observaciones después de todo se hacían de noche. Llegaron a una torre cúpula con un telescopio enorme. Alfred ajustó las coordenadas y procedió a enfocar algunas constelaciones famosas, lo más nítido, incluso bajo el turbulento cielo inglés, fue Orión.

Alice se acerca a la maquinaria y luce tan pequeña, delgada e impresionada por todo, da un grito entusiasmado cuando por fin reconoce la forma de una de los perros de casa de Orión y Alfred se queda mirando su espalda ,su cabello lacio y color trigo cayendo como cascada y supo que estaba perdido.

-Yo creo que nunca se entiende el sentido de los ejercicios, de calcular trayectorias y distancias hasta que ves a los astros y su interacción en vivo...

-Su baile- recordó ella.

-Exacto-confirmó él y se posicionó al lado para ir cambiando el foco de mira a medida que explicaba. - e incluso más, los colores de los gases nos dicen sobre la historia de las estrellas, esas rojas son estrellas que ya están muriendo, su densidad es menor, pero estas azuladas son jóvenes y vivirán millones y millones de años más-

-¡Tienes razón! Hay una estrella roja, Alfred, no tenía idea – responde ella con cierto entusiasmo.

-El universo tiene un lenguaje muy complejo y por eso, para simplificarlo a nosotros, lo traducimos en lenguaje matemático... al calcular la longitud de la luz, la distancia de una estrella, podemos saber su edad, su historia, y su relación con nosotros... ¿Alguna vez escuchaste que estamos hechos del mismo material que están hechas las estrellas?

Alice se apartó del telescopio para ponerle atención.

-Nunca...

-Bueno... es un dicho algo soñador, pero tiene algo de cierto, el universo fue formado por un átomo en expansión, las estrellas iniciales vivían unos segundos, pero fueron evolucionando, los elementos fueron mutando, complejizándose, las estrellas fueron teniendo un material más complejo, los planetas, los asteroides, todo viene de esa materia primaria y los aminoácidos que originaron la vida en la tierra tienen parte de ese material... imagina, todos tenemos átomos de estrella en alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo, ¿no es envolante?-

La estudiante de leyes se quedó pasmada. No solo porque había entendido, o porque ya no le parecía una materia tan absurda, sino porque él, Alfred Jones, de pronto no parecía una idea tan mala. No hubo mucho que pensar porque la situación en sí no fue planeada. Cuando él la dejó en la puerta de su casa ella no tenía pensado besarlo, pero lo hizo y él que no tenía pensado manifestar de ninguna manera que ella le gustaba, terminó poniéndose en evidencia al acariciar su pelo.

-Gracias por todo, fue muy interesante... y lindo.

-Muy lindo- concordó él antes de verla desparecer por la puerta.

Pero decidieron dejarlo así hasta un mes después, hasta el final de ese semestre, cuando Alice ya ha hubo aprobado, cuando ya no parecía académicamente incorrecto. Ella misma fue a la oficina del doctor Tam donde en vez del el académico, como siempre, encontró a Alfred sentado en su escritorio y organizando sus tareas y archivos.

-¡Alice!, aprobaste ¿viste?,¡Y con un 8!, quieres que te entregue tu planilla de notas

-Me gustaría verla, pero no he venido por eso- Alfred pareció tener un cierto flash de ilusión en sus ojos que aumentó cuando ella comentó -Yo creo que ahora que no hay que tener una relación estrictamente profesional, podemos salir como dios manda.

Igualmente decir que había sido fácil hubiese sido un insulto. A Alice le gustaba leer y a Alfred ver programas de televisión y películas. Alice gustaba de la fantasía y la magia y Alfred de la ciencia ficción. Alfred era un rayo de sol madrugador y Alice le gustaba funcionar de noche, con el silencio y la oscuridad. Ella escuchaba Queen y él Nirvana. Ella reflexionaba enormemente sobre cada decisión a tomar y él tomaba las cosas como venían lanzándose a la aventura. La única cosa que tenían en común es que estaban locos el uno por el otro de modo que cuando él hacía algo lo suficientemente desesperante como para hacerla gritar y lanzarle los platos, lo único que debía hacer era agarrarla de los brazos y golpearla con un beso para que ella olvidara momentáneamente su ira o la descargase de una forma más productiva.

-Perder una tarde entera en la cama no es productivo, Alfred- le había dicho ella alguna vez, cuando ya se habían mudado juntos pese a lo repentino que le pudo parecer a algunos. Él solo se había reído y le había comentado un estudio del que había escuchado.- Los orgasmos ayudan a la claridad mental y a la productividad a largo plazo... - Alice resoplaba algo molesta con su derrota- Creo que necesitas otro.

000

Al despertar, catorce horas después no solo Vladimir estaba a su lado, sino también su madre, recién llegada de Londres. La joven miró horrorizada a su amigo y el rumano se lavó las manos diciendo.

-No me dejaste opción, no puedo seguir viendo cómo te vuelves loca.

-Alice querida, qué te sucede, tú no eras así... ¿Estás así por Alfred?

Ambos amigos se miran. Vladimir curioso y ella perpleja,

-¿Alfred?

-Ya sabes... amor, no está bien que sufras así por él, él no querría esto.

-Madre, no entiendo... ¿Quién es Alfred?

000

Alice se levantó y se puso una de las camisas de su pareja como bata. Descalza, cómoda, relajada, atravesó la sala y escuchó que echaban a andar la cafetera. Alfred silbó apreciativamente cuando vio pasar a su novia y ella le lanzó una mirada matadora.

-Tú tampoco estás tan mal, Jones-

-Ven- la llamó él y la recibió en sus brazos. Alice se acurrucó hacia él, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro y comentó.- Hueles a café, me gusta.

-No te gusta el café.

-Me gusta el olor que tiene cuando se mezcla con el tuyo- le aclaró ella.

-A mí me gusta el té solo cuando te beso.- y ella le entonces le dio una probada, luego rozó su nariz con la de él y anunció:

-Voy a revisar el buzón

-Si llegó el libro que pedí llévalo a la mesa, ya hace un mes que lo estoy esperando.

Alice se acercó al buzón, el pasillo del apartamento estaba vacío. Sin miedo salió y revisó el cajón hasta llevarse los tres sobres. Cuenta de Internet, cuenta de su móvil. ¿Una carta del M.I.T.?, ¿para Alfred?, la curiosidad le mató y la abrió. Programa de Doctorado en ciencias Aeronáuticas y Espaciales... aceptación, clases comienzan en Agosto... En Boston... En Estados Unidos. Alice se afirmó del marco de la puerta, dejó los otros dos sobres sobre la mesa, distraídamente y fue a la cocina sosteniendo firmemente la carta de la Universidad.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó autoritaria, peligrosa. Alfred dejó de freír los hotcakes y la observó con cierta cuota de miedo.

-Esto es... puedo explicarlo.

-Más te vale, porque me parece que has estado planeando irte a vivir a otro país sin decirme nada.

-Te lo iba a decir... hey, cariño, no tengo pensado dejarte, quería proponértelo, pero no sabía si iba a ser aceptado-

-Bueno pues lo estás- ladró ella, lanzando la carta sobre el mesón.

-Vente conmigo

-¿Qué?

-Eso, que te vengas conmigo

-Oh claro, debería mudarme contigo a otro continente, porque obviamente yo no tengo ningún proyecto personal que cumplir por mí misma y por eso debo seguirte ¿o no?

Y luego de eso habían venido los gritos, el llanto, Alice cargando maletas de vuelta a su casa, la incomprensible pelea, el viaje a Boston, la separación sin despedida. Luego la terrible resolución, la mudanza a Manchester, luego el caos, la confusión, la angustia, Kiku Honda, el tratamiento, la hipnosis, la hierba, los sueños en blanco.

El agujero negro.

000

"Alice, sé que este es tu número, me lo ha confirmado tu madre. Por favor, contéstame, has cambiado tu mail también, es que ahora me odias?"

"No me voy a rendir, no me importa que hayas tirado mis comics y mis dvds al garaje de tus padres, no me importa que no hayas querido seguirme a América porque ahora entiendo que no debes hacerlo; respeto que hagas lo que quieras, pero por favor no me olvides".

"Puede que ya no estés acá, pero tu imagen, tu esencia permanece en mi vida y en todos los lugares que estuviste, como el recuerdo brillante de una estrella".

"Sabes lo mucho que me costó escribir el mensaje anterior?"

"Ok!, lo capté!, con poesía tampoco resulta. Solo llámame ¿sí?"

"Qué es chico Vladimir para ti? Los he visto juntos, no quiero ser un sicópata pero estoy preocupado y me vine a Manchester a ver qué pasa contigo."

"Cariño, no has salido de casa en días, estoy preocupado. Voy a buscar a tu amigo para hablar con él si no me respondes.

"Alice qué has hecho!?, Qué es eso de que has borrado tu memoria? Quién diablos es Kiku Honda?"

000

El rumano estaba saliendo del mismo supermercado que estaba cerca del trabajo de Alice cuando volvió a verle. El mismo tipo extraño que había visto cerca de su casa, cerca de la lavandería. Era un hombre rubio y alto con una sudadera de capucha que, al saberse descubierto, intentó huir doblando por la vereda.

Vladimir dejó las bolsas en la entrada del local y salió persiguiéndole. Tomó un atajo por un callejón y le interceptó de frente. El muchacho trastabilló y fue agarrado bruscamente y luego llevado al mismo callejón oscuro de donde había salido su perseguidor. Vlad no era normalmente un tipo agresivo, pero si un desconocido andaba siguiendo a su amiga precisamente cuando ella andaba más inestable entonces algo había que hacer. El hombre parecía desconcertado, pero mayor fue el desconcierto de rumano cuando lo oyó decir.

-¿Tú eres Vladimir?, Yo soy Alfred Jones.

Y con eso, se disiparon las ganas de partirle el rostro, mutando en curiosidad. Vladimir relajó su gesto y su agarre invitándolo a una cafetería, donde el norteamericano pidió un expreso cargado y aromático. Vladimir pudo comprender entonces el rechazo patológico de su amiga a ese olor, así como otras cosas. Alfred le dijo que era ingeniero Aeroespacial y estaba usando una camiseta con un estampado del "Enterprise". Vladimir se podía hacer una idea general de lo que sucedía pero necesitó preguntar.

-¿Qué relación tuviste con Alice?

Y entonces escuchó la versión resumida de cuándo y cómo se conocieron, de que vivieron casi dos años juntos, de que Alfred creyó que sería para siempre, de que creyó que ella le seguiría donde él fuese – gran error, pensó Vladimir, y eso que él la conocía menos – le contó de su viaje, de que aún estaba haciendo la tesis pero había venido a buscarla o a intentar arreglar las cosas porque ya no lo soportaba más.

-Pero si está contigo ahora, y si está mejor así yo lo entenderé.

Vladimir le observó con un gesto divertido.

-Oh, no gracias- El norteamericano parecía no entender nada – o sea, la adoro, la chica más divertida del mundo, con lo que cuesta encontrar mujeres que gusten de la buena literatura... pero es una lunática ¿viste?, además tengo novio.

-¿Tienes novio? ¿De verdad?

-Sí, bueno, sé lo que estás pensando, no todos los gays usamos plumas y mallas de cuero... igual paso más tiempo con Alice y Lukas porque Nikolai no sabe nada de la vida, no juega magic cards, ni Calabozos y Dragones, no sabe nada del potterverso, es sumamente difícil encontrar de qué hablar con ese hombre...

Alfred se pasó las manos por el rostro mostrando un alivio total.

-Así que se podría decir que Alice... ¿está en tu pandilla de... fans de la magia y la fantasía?

-Sí, bueno, si es que tres personas forman una pandilla... un Magic Trío tal vez

-Entonces no la he perdido...

-Yo no diría eso... verás, tu recuerdo al parecer no la dejaba salir adelante, no sé exactamente cómo, cuando yo la conocí ella ya no sabía quién eras.

-¿Qué?... – de pronto la conversación tomó un rumbo inesperado - no te entiendo, qué sucede con Alice.

El rumano pidió una segunda ronda de café mientras se daba en ánimo de contar todo lo que sabía. Alfred parecía no dar crédito al relato, después de todo parecía increíble si se consideraba que era un tipo que abiertamente reconocía su afición a la fantasía, intentando venderle un relato poco común a un fanático de la ciencia ficción. Pero entonces para comprobarle y por ayudar a su amiga propuso.

-Debes venir conmigo.

Cuando Alice abrió la puerta, se veía tan indefensa que Vladimir se sintió culpable y quiso salir corriendo arrastrando aunque sea a golpes al norteamericano; pero no podía dejarse vencer por esa piedad. Alice merecía saber la verdad, merecía darle sentido a todos esos vacíos y terminar con esa locura de una vez por todas. El rumano le explicó a su amiga que había venido con alguien que necesitaba hablar con ella y que podría responderle todas sus preguntas. La joven ejecutiva no comprendió nada hasta que su amigo entró liberando la vista a quien estaba de pie tras de él. Ella tuvo unos segundos en blanco hasta que un rayo de temor, algo semejando al reconocimiento la golpeó y se escondió instintivamente detrás de Vladimir que le dijo que no, que no podía huir, que esto le haría bien y la dejó sola en la sala mientras se iba a encerrar a la cocina.

Y Alfred lo vio todo: su expresión aterrorizada, su cuerpo temblando. La mujer se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a murmurar incoherencias a sí misma. Alfred se acercó sigilosamente, intentando no asustarla y cuando llegó a ella, cuando logró captar su mirada perdida, entonces sobrecogido preguntó.

-Por Dios... ¿Qué te han hecho?

000

-He venido porque me han dicho que usted es capaz de hacer olvidar.

Kiku Honda la examinó de forma superficial; parecía desesperada, no era para nada la clase de clientes que él trataba.

-Lo siento señorita, pero esa no es mi especialidad.

-Leí las condiciones de su tratamiento, decía ahí claramente...

-Lo que yo hago es terapia cognitiva, ayudo a las personas a reconstruir su equilibrio mental, y eventualmente puedo ayudarlas a suprimir recuerdos, pero solo el tipo de recuerdos negativos e incidentales – ella no pareció entender, el terapeuta se explicó – traumas, eventos que ocurren sin previo a aviso, que entorpecen la salud mental y que desestabilizan el edificio mental.

-Bueno, yo tengo recuerdos que entorpecen mi edificio mental.

-Con todo respeto, señorita, usted parece enojada, como mucho angustiada, pero no se ve desequilibrada... no voy a intervenir en una estructura mental sana. - el sicólogo se puso de pie con la intención de indicarle la salida de su consulta.

-Usted no entiende, me he mudado de Londres acá buscando su ayuda, soy una profesional, tengo un empleo, pero este recuerdo... esto no me deja salir adelante, no me deja ser yo misma, es como si hubiese perdido mi propósito, necesito que lo saque de mí ahora.

Un poco por empatía, y un poco por curiosidad, hicieron que el doctor Honda llamase a su asistente para que le ayudase a tomar nota. Alice le relató la historia de su relación, los dos años junto a Alfred y cómo todo había acabado, cómo todo eso la hacía sentir. El oriental no emitía sonido, ni reflejaba expresión alguna en su rostro. Solo al final emitió una opinión resolutiva.

-No puedo intervenir en un caso así.

-Pero ¿por qué?, ¡es que no me ha escuchado!

-Lo he oído todo claramente, intervenir en un recuerdo así es sumamente peligroso... No puedo hacerle olvidar a alguien que ha estado en su vida durante tanto tiempo. Como dije, solo intervengo recuerdos negativos e incidentales que alteran el edificio mental... La mente es una estructura de significados, todos ellos entrelazados por distintas relaciones de sentido, que hacen que una persona tenga un equilibrio y pueda comprenderse a sí misma y al mundo que la rodea. -el doctor Honda dejó su cuaderno de lado y se puso de pie frente a la mujer que sentada en su diván- Su caso no es solo una memoria suelta y particular, sino una red de memorias episódicas que están entramadas con otras estructuras de su mente, no solo negativas, sino también con recuerdos positivos, redes de conocimientos, su sentido de identidad, sus propósitos como persona... intervenir o borrar un recuerdo como ese puede hacer que toda su estructura mental se tambalee, puede hacer que su presente no tenga sentido... no puedo intervenir, lo siento señorita.

Alice pudo comprender la lógica tras la negativa del doctor Honda, aun así... eso significaba que no había salida fácil. Que debía seguir con su vida cargando sola con ese dolor, con esa sensación de fracaso. Estaba llorando y el doctor Honda, lejos de conmoverse, ordenó a su asistente.

-Señorita Vargas, traiga al doctor Bielschmidt para que escolte a la señorita Kirkland hacia donde ella necesite.

Había sido el propio Ludwig quien le había dado la idea luego de compartir esos minutos con Alice Kirkland.

-Esta mujer está desesperada, Kiku, ella puede ser el sujeto que estamos buscando para el experimento.

-No podemos intervenir una menta sana.

-Pero ¿qué comprobaríamos si intervenimos una mente desequilibrada?- el doctor Honda no supo qué contestarle. - Piensa, lo que queremos es comprobar los límites de la re-estructuración cognitiva, ella está dispuesta a dejar que intervengan su mente, no vamos a encontrar otro sujeto mejor.

-Lo que ella nos está pidiendo, va más allá de una simple estructura superficial, es una red de recuerdos, Ludwig, y no solo memorias episódicas, también conocimientos, redes de teorías y rutinas, es algo que está muy ramificado...

-Entonces será un desafío mayor de lo que pensamos.

000

La sola presencia de ese hombre, que se hizo llamar Alfred, le estaba remeciendo de un modo desconocido. Su mente comenzaba a lanzarle flashes inconexos. La marca sobre la mesa era la que había dejado el mug de café de él allá en Londres, en el departamento de ambos. En su estante sobraba espacio porque antes no estaban allí solo sus libros. Star Trek la habían visto juntos acurrucados el invierno pasado, antes de olvidar el televisor un momento y besarse desesperadamente en el sofá. Alice había jugado Calabozos y Dragones antes, con él. El monedero purpura era un reemplazo que ella compró rápidamente antes del tratamiento para deshacerse del monedero verde que le había regalado él... y así, tantas cosas, tantas que ahora se le hacía irrisorio pensar en que ella pudiera pretender que su mundo siguiese su trayectoria cuando había dejado un agujero negro en medio, sin explicación.

Parecía absurda la sola idea de continuar con su nueva y falsa vida, de intentar tener una estructura mental estable en la que su recuerdo no existiera, o la idea de dejarlo atrás. Alfred no se lo permitiría, estaba allí, desafiando lo más nuevo en neurociencias de la memoria, comprobándole que él era inolvidable porque era diferente. Las cosas inolvidables siempre eran diferentes.

-He olvidado tantas cosas... - confesó ella avergonzada.-Sé que están ahí, pero... ese té de hierbas... cada noche de sueño, era como arrancar una hoja de mi vida y... ¡Dios!, estaba tan confundida que le llegué a tener miedo al café, a la ciencia ficción e incluso a las estrellas.

-Alice –

-Yo sé que todo eso que no entiendo tiene que ver contigo, sé que fuiste importante, algo me está gritando que lo fuiste, pero no recuerdo lo que pasó entre nosotros... lo siento, Alfred, pero no sé quién eres... y creo que tampoco sé quién soy.

El acortó la distancia sin responderle, simplemente abrazándola. Entonces de alguna manera, supieron que estaría todo bien porque con que al menos él lo recordase todo, bastaba para que sostuviese las memorias de los dos.

Y ella temblaba aún, ya no tenía miedo era esa vieja agitación que estaba de vuelta. No recordaba su historia pero recordaba exactamente toda la sintomatología que iba asociada a Alfred. Su cuerpo la recordaba. Con Francis, muchas veces, sintió una agitación, una expectación agradable, una desilusión gris y amarga luego, pero con Alfred nunca las cosas nunca pudieron ser así de tibias.

Él con su sola presencia podía ponerla furiosa, haciéndola reaccionar de modos inesperados (comenzando con aquel primer encuentro en que ella, fuera de sí, intentó abordarlo borracha) y luego llevarla a actuar guiada por la desesperación. Francis le había gustado desde que lo vio, por ser delicado, ideal según muchos cánones establecidos por tanta tradición romántica. Alfred, en cambio, desde el principio le disgustó por ser atípico, impredecible, así como esos choques de fisión atómica que él mismo quiso explicarle una vez – sin éxito, por lo demás – esa fuente de energía expansiva. Comparar cualquier experiencia, cualquier recuerdo, o incluso la dulce tranquilidad del olvido con lo que pasaba por su mente y su cuerpo cuando se trataba de Alfred era como comparar el dulce frufrú de un panal de mariposas con el paso de un huracán.

Pero, ¿ahora qué?

Alfred pareció ver más allá de su ansiedad porque, muy caballerosamente, tomó la mano de la mujer en la suya, la llevó a sus labios y dijo.

-Hola, soy Alfred Jones, mucho gusto en conocerte.

**Post scriptum: ** Sí, sé...Está un poco basado en "El eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos", no quise decirlo al principio para no crear prejuicio, pero creo haberle dado un enfoque nuevo. Espero les haya gustado.

Y gracias Lady_Orochi por sus sugerencias y aportes de lector gamma super poderoso.


End file.
